


我的达西先生

by pangtouyu



Category: BJ单身日记, Bridget Jones's Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangtouyu/pseuds/pangtouyu
Summary: 我也说不清自己到底是爱上了colin，还是爱上了make。融了很多BJ的梗，纯是我自己脑着玩的。
Kudos: 1





	我的达西先生

谁也不会想到，我和马克达西先生在一起了。

我们太不相配，没有人会认为我们是一对，即使我们手挽手站在教堂前，人们也只会认为这是父亲送女儿出嫁。

没错，我和达西先生相差三十岁。我二十三岁，达西先生五十岁。达西先生是我的上司，也是我的老师。

我们同是剑桥大学法律系的学子，大四时我去了达西先生的律师事务所实习。那年我二十一岁，达西先生四十八岁。

开始从助理做起，说是助理，其实不过是干些复印稿件端茶递水这些琐碎的小事。在第五个月，达西先生的助理因怀孕辞职，所里派我顶上了空缺。按理说这个职位不该轮到我，可当时所里每个人手上都至少有一个案子，只有我一个闲人。与其让我每天浑水摸鱼，不如让我去给达西先生复印稿件端茶递水。

我是孤儿，自小在孤儿院长大，除了阿嬷的那一点点母爱，我从没有被爱过。许是童年经历影响，我对年长许多的男人很有好感。进入事务所的第一天，我就完全被长我三十岁的达西先生迷住了。

达西先生终身未娶，同事们说达西先生四十岁前一心工作，四十岁后有了娶妻生子的想法却始终遇不上合适的人，所以独身至今。

达西先生太有魅力，举手投足流露出成熟男性的魅力。他读卷宗时微弯下的腰有魅力，听下属报告时翘起的腿有魅力，走路时皮鞋踩在木地板上的声音有魅力，接过我稿件时摇头露出的微笑有魅力。我完全被他迷住了。但我永远不会把这份爱说出口

我们之间不会有什么故事，我们年轻相差太大，我会从达西先生的临时助理升为正式助理，学习他的经验，成为一名也许优秀的律师。达西先生永远不会知道我的心意。

我本是这么想的。可在一个雨夜，我对达西先生说出了一切。

英国多雨，人人都习惯随身带雨伞。我是孤儿院出身，院里雨伞不富裕，从小便没养成这习惯。那天下雨，我本想像往常一样等于停在回家，可雨越下越急。我穿了件薄衬衫，徒步走回小出租屋的计划也跑了汤。同事陆续回家，所里只剩没有雨伞的我和日常加晚班的达西先生。

手头工作早就完成，无所事事坐在办公室前发呆。

“你怎么还没有走？”达西先生端着茶杯走出办公室，不解地问。

达西先生办公室的饮水机一直是我这个小助理在负责，看着他手中的杯子，我脸一下涨红，“抱歉，史瑞斯小姐给我了新的案子，我…我把帮您换水这事忘了。”

达西先生笑起来，“这活儿本就不该交给你这小姑娘，八点以后公共空调会自动停，进我办公室暖和一下吧”

我跟着达西先生进了办公室，坐在窗子前的软椅上。

“我还有一点就完了，等结束我送你回去吧。”达西先生站在我旁边，向窗子外望了望，“这雨真是越下越大。”

所里大部分人都知道我的孤儿，尽管非常照顾我，但日常言语中总会有那么几句让我心伤。我不说，达西先生便不问。他不问我父母，不问我朋友，只是说送我回去。

我坐在软椅上，心头突然涌出了无限的悲伤。我又一次被打动，我爱这位细心的先生，可我和他永远不会有结果。爱情也永远不会来到我身边。不，我一直在爱情旁边，可我永远不会说，我的爱情永远不会回应。

眼泪夺眶而出，我无法再控制他们，只能尽力把腰弯低，祈求达西先生没有看到。

“费什小姐，为什么哭呢？”

达西先生果然看到了，他停下手上工作看着我

“达西先生，你知道我为什么落泪吗？”

我不在乎一切了，天啊，让我说出我的感情吧，无论达西先生回答什么，我都可以用女孩子无法解释的小心思回答。让我说出口吧。

“为什么哭呢？费什小姐。”达西先生起身，重复了刚才的话。

我在内心苦笑一声，果然，果然，达西先生怎么能听懂我的心思。我把爱埋在了最深处，他怎么看到。

达西先生走到我身边，扭过我的下巴，吻在我的泪上。

“我知道，我一直知道。”

我仿佛被雷电击中，瞪大眼睛看着面前的这张脸。我拥上达西先生，吻上他的唇。

我哪里会接吻，只知道唇贴着唇。可我不愿意停，一直抱着他吻他。直到达西先生捏我鼻子，让我不得不停下这个漫长的吻。

我抵住他的额头，眼泪愈发旺盛。

“达西先生，您…您是怎么知道的？”

达西先生笑起来，“因为我像你爱我一样爱着你。从你进所里的第一天我就在注意你，可我，我一个老头子那里敢想你这个小朋友表白呢？我哪里知道你眼中的爱是一时的还是一世的？”

我开心的快要起飞，咯咯大笑起来。我怎么忘了，面前这个老男人，也有过二十岁，也在二十岁爱过别人。

达西先生送我回了我的小出租屋，我们几乎聊了一夜，聊我的心意聊他的心意。我几乎飘飘然了，我的梦想真的实现了。

我们开始了交往，起初我们都不愿告诉同事，我们都害怕别人对对方的议论。最有意思的是，达西先生用了大量时间精力向我解释为什么不愿意公开，这个老男人不愿意别人说我是攀高枝的金丝雀。这个笨蛋，哪里去找他这么帅的糖爹。

爱情怎么隐瞒，没用多久我们就瞒不下去了。公开理由倒是好笑，我穿错了衣服。交往后有时我会去达西先生家里过夜，天啊，你完全想象不到达西先生的床有多舒服。不过别误会，交往前半年，除了点到为止的吻我们什么也没有发生。这位先生固执的不肯碰我，我总是用年纪大调笑他，他倒是不在意。

所里对不出外班的助理没着装要求，有段时间我狂热的爱over size，经常穿着大码的衬衫就去上班。那天早上，我所有放在达西先生家的衣服都洗了，我便从他的衣柜里了一件白衬衫穿。谁能想到一到事务所我和达西先生的关系就“暴露”了。

达西先生的所有正装都是在一家老店私人定制的，我记不清哪家店叫什么了，只记得那家店每件衣服都会根据客户定制一个小小的图标，达西先生衬衫的左胸上有一支小小的手绣钢笔。事务所的人几乎都知道，除了我。

那天我穿着达西先生的衬衫上班，刚坐下还没开始办公，邻桌就小小惊呼一声，不到两个小时，我们隐藏了三个月的关系全部曝光。

关系曝光之后除了偶尔的议论到没有什么更讨厌的事情。说实话感觉不错，达西先生偶尔会开车接我上班，坐车可比走路舒服多了。

达西先生非常注意和我的亲密关系，前三个月的交往只有接吻，还是那种只有嘴唇碰嘴唇的吻！天啊，这个保守的男人！我理解达西先生，他怕我一时冲动，激情退去后就离开他。我怎么会！

我们第一次做在交往的第四个月，那天下了班达西先生陪我去书店买了几本书，买书时碰到了一位让人讨厌的导购员，推销时他看我挽着达西先生的胳膊，竟然夸我爸爸对我真好！我气极了要离开，达西先生拉住我买下了我需要的所有书，笑着向导购员解释我是小女孩闹脾气。回家的路上我不一言不发，我真的生气了，我们已经交往四个月了，他为什么还不明白我不是行动，我是真的爱上他！交往的四个月，达西先生在公众场合从不吻我，不愿意向误解的人说请问我们的关系，不把我介绍给他的朋友，如果不是确定他爱我，我可能真的会怀疑他是个睡助理的糖爹。回家之后我也不愿意理达西先生，晚饭后达西先生拉着我的手在沙发前的毯子坐下，以前他从不允许我坐滩子的！

他拉着我，眼中满满的悲伤。“费什，你知道为什么我从不解释吗？你知道我为什么从不和你在公众场合亲吻吗？”

“因为你怕我冲动，因为你怕别人议论我！”

“宝贝，不止如此，我…我在自卑。我…”  
达西先生深皱眉头，语塞起来。

我不敢相信自己听到了什么，我立刻吻他，“达西先生，你到底在想什么？你是全世界最成功的人，你是律师界最优秀的律师，你是我可望不可及的目标。”

达西先生看向我，眼中满满是泪。“可我是个老头子了，我比你大整整三十岁，你有美好的未来，而我是个成功的老头子，表面上充满成熟男人的魅力，私底下已经对性无欲无求。你猜我还能再活多长时间，二十年还是三十年？”达西先生自嘲般笑起来。

达西先生居然是这样想的？我直起身子扑倒他的身上。“达西，马克达西。我用我的一生来做赌注，我爱你，爱你的成熟，爱你的温柔，我爱你你的一切。该自卑的不是你，是我。”

说完这些话，我便深吻上达西先生。我吻他的唇，缠住他的舌。把他推倒在地毯上，反手脱去上衣，开始解他的衬衫扣子。

达西先生十分惊讶，攥住我的手腕，“你要干什么！”

我睁开他的束缚继续我的动作，“得了吧达西先生，你又不是真的老头子，不要放弃你的性能力，让我帮你回忆性爱的魅力。”

我解开他的皮带，拽下他的裤子，慢慢拉下他的内裤。这还是我们交往四个月以来我第一次见到小达西先生。我握着达西先生的阴茎，抬头笑着看他。达西先生脸一下涨红，“你这个小朋友，做事也太大胆了。”

“让你看看我有多大胆。”我笑着回答他，张嘴吞下达西先生的阴茎。

他本就微硬，被我含进嘴里后又涨大了许多。我一边舔一遍伸手脱自己的裤子。天啊，我才不要把我们的第一次交代在blow job上。

达西先生直起身子，把我抱到沙发上，手忙脚乱拽下我的内裤，进入我的身体。

oh my。我一下被塞满，快感冲上大脑，达西先生到底在自卑什么！这真是我最满意的一次性行为了。我服在他的耳边，“达西先生，不，马克，放下你的自卑，好好和我来一发。我爱你，从现在到未来。”  
说完，我吻上他的耳朵。

达西先生身子抖了一下，紧接着是更猛烈的撞击。

好吧，我不愿意太详细地描述这种事情，只要你们知道达西先生完全在自谦就好了！

这次之后我们的关系亲密了更多。达西先生会在公共场合和我拉手、接吻。我也开始慢慢不在意别人的误会，甚至有时会开玩笑般叫他爸爸。（不过达西先生不太开心，他不喜欢我这么叫他。）

在事务所里我们还是保持了一定距离，这说起来太好笑了。那次开会，达西先生叫了我一声honey。所有人都齐刷刷地看我，眼里充满了震惊。这真是太有意思了。

在我们交往的第六个月，我终于被升为了正派律师。我终于不用端茶倒水复印稿件了。不过我还是跟着达西先生，达西先生身边需要律师，事务所里应该没有比我更适合的了。这样感觉挺不错，不仅可以学习很多，更能公费恋爱。

我跟着达西先生跑了不少案子，见了不少人。律师界早就传开了，伟大的马克达西和一个比自己小三十岁的女孩交往。但没关系，我自认实力还是配得上达西先生。

很快就是圣诞节，律师界多年来的传统—圣诞律师交流会。说是交流，其实更像是律师们的派对。达西先生带我去了交流会。不是以助理律师的身份，而是以未婚妻的身份。

我的正装是达西先生买的，他喜欢蓝色，而我只有一条很多年前的浅粉色长裙。达西先生带我买了一条蓝色短裙，我们就长裙还是短裙辩论了很久，最后还是按达西先生的意思买了短裙。

圣诞前夜，我们一起去了交流会。下车前我还是害怕了，我…我不敢下车，我不敢面对他的朋友，我胆怯了。

达西先生看出我的胆怯，他吻我的手背“宝贝，相信我，我不会让他们为难你。”

我真是蠢蛋，为什么不相信我的达西先生！

我们一起下了车，达西先生拉住我的手，我们一起走向交流会。

达西先生把我介绍给了他的每一位朋友，我不说话，只是微笑听他的话。

幸福快要把我淹没，虽然没有那么多的祝福，可是我实现了我的愿望，我和我最爱的人在一起。我们将永远爱彼此，我们不会白头偕老，可我们会共度余生。好吧，达西先生的余生。

交流会结束后，我痛哭一场，达西先生什么也不说，但我想他一定懂我。他用左手尾戒的戒指向我求了婚。我当然答应了他。

三个月后我怀孕了，十三个月后我生了一个可爱的小男孩，达西先生也不在一线工作，他把事务所转给了我，现在我才是老大，他是我的助理！

当然少不了议论，但我们不在乎！我们只为爱！

四十七岁那年达西先生离开了我。我没有过多的哀痛，我早做好了心理准备，虽然我还是偶尔会在深夜落泪，可我还有不多却值得期待的未来。

end


End file.
